If Your Kisses Can't Hold The Man You Love
by ruler-of-deadly-cupcakes
Summary: One shot to the song "if your kisses...the man you love" Mostly about Yamcha and Bulma breaking up.-.-; i suck at summariez!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

"If Your Kisses Can't Hold the Man You Love." Is written by two people called Vivian Ellis and Jack Yellen, I only know about it because one of my favorite bands (Rasputina) does a cover of it. In other words I don't own the song either.

**If your Kisses can't hold the man you love**

**Every time that I hear a woman cry 'cuz her man has left her flat  
I just feel like saying, "don't be such a fool, you fool."**

Bulma ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She dove into her bed and buried her face in the pillows. She couldn't believe what had happened. She'd gotten a phone call from Yamcha saying that he really needed to see her, talk to her, and that it was really important.

**Better dry your eyes, can't you realize  
You gain nothing by that**

**Well, that's no way to keep his heart warm, baby,  
When his love grows cool**

She'd met him outside a little coffee shop. He'd bought her a vanilla late and asked her how she was and stuff. But, after the pleasantries, he went all serious and said:

"We need to talk, about us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that... well... I don't really know how to say this but..."

"But...?" She was worried.

"I think we should brake up!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm really sorry babe, but I'm in love with some one else!"

**What's the use in sighing?  
What's the use in crying  
If he's wandered off the track?  
'Cuz if your kisses won't hold the man you love  
Then your tears won't bring him back, no**

Bulma got out of her bed (still crying) and walked over to the mirror, that hung over her make up table. Why couldn't he love her? She asked herself. How couldn't he love her?

Wait, said a little voice in her head, He explained that too, remember?

"I think I'm really in love with her!" Yamcha had explained. "And besides, you aren't exactly being the most loyal girlfriend. I mean, you spend more time with Vegeta then me."

"Nobody can spend time with Vegeta. He doesn't like spending time with them!"

"Well then, you spend more time building and fixing stuff for him!"

**Might as well be cheerful  
There's no use being tearful  
If he's given you the sack  
'Cuz if your kisses won't hold the man you love  
Then your tears won't bring him back  
**

Bulma looked away from her reflection.

And why did He think you built stuff for Vegeta?

"Come on Bulma I'm not stupid!" Yamcha yelled at her. "I know you love him!"

"Love who? Vegeta?"

"No master Roshi, Of course Vegeta!"

Bulma didn't answer, instead she grabbed her stuff and left, crying silently.

**Now, listen  
If sweet sugar kissin' isn't gonna make him come home  
Tell me, how do ya hope to keep him to ya  
With tears instead of song**

Of course she didn't love Vegeta. He was an arrogant, sadistic jerk, with a great body and...

She shook her head. Where did that thought come from?

Idiot, the conscience like voice said, you do love Vegeta!

I do?

Think about it.

Bulma did.

**Just be a normal fella  
Come on, say "What the hell-a"  
Get his clothes and help him to pack  
'Cuz if your kisses won't hold the man you love  
Then your tears won't bring him back**

After a very confusing mind battle she came to the conclusion that, yes, she did love Vegeta, But he would never love her back. Also, Her dating and/or sleeping with him would just prove Yamcha right, but it would also piss him off, a little.

Hm...

She thought about it for a second.

**Love is like home cooking: good, and wholesome  
But all men need some mutton on the outside now and then  
If you find your boy is cheating,  
Do the same, old dear  
He's only giving you the chance that you've been waiting for for years  
My goodness! Tears won't get you anything  
Just a shiny red nose  
Go on, paint up, powder up, put on your swellest clothes  
Men: go and get 'em by the score  
Neglected girls shouldn't worry  
That's what God made sailors for!  
**

Did she want to be lonely, sad, and single?

**Don't cry for him or chase him  
Just go out and replace him  
With some good looking Tom, Dick or Jack  
'Cuz if your kisses won't hold the man you love  
Then your tears won't bring him back**

She came to a decision left her room and went to look for Vegeta.

**If your kisses won't hold  
The man you love  
Then your tears won't bring him back!**

Well I hope you guys like it, a bit.

Please review.

**Hugz**

Ruler of Deadly Cupcakes

**  
**


End file.
